


'23

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [119]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny glimpse way into the future for two third graders :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'23

“Hannah, our newest server. Steve, Hannah, one of our assistant chefs.”

Hannah looks up and smiles at him. “Hi. Welcome aboard.”

“Thanks,” Steve nods, looking a little bashful.

“You two are about the same age, figure out which of you is the youngest,” their office manager teases, and then Tonya disappears.

Hannah turns back to chopping the vegetables in front of her. “So are you new to the city?”

“Sophomore year at NYU,” Steve explains. “So not brand new but.”

“Right,” she grins. “I’m in my second year at the Culinary Institute. I’ve been working here since my senior year of high school, though.” She shakes her head a little. “I’m sorry, you look really familiar. Anyway. Where’s home?”

“Oh, my family moved around a lot. Great Recession and everything.” Steve shrugs. “I was born in Tennessee. I graduated from high school in Indiana, though.”

“Midwestern boys,” Hannah sighs with a grin. “Well, it’s good to meet you, Steve.”

“Yeah, same here.” He smiles. “You seem really familiar, too. Maybe we shop at the same grocery store.”

“Probably,” Hannah agrees. “Good luck on your first night!”


End file.
